Lily Dianthe
Lily Dianthe is a rather high spirited woman with a rather cocky and often prideful attitude about her. Little is known about her origins, and what is known is not exactly very believable in the first place. Born somewhere in Fiore, she led a peaceful life until she stumbled upon a strange tome that she claims granted her the powers she has. After that she traveled the world helping villages out as she traveled, learning, experiencing, and overall enjoying the time she was having. Wanting companions to share in the fun of being a mage she set out to find a guild to join and become known as one of the strongest. Appearance Lily has lightly tanned skin and blue eyes and can usually be found with a wide, open smile. She has very very light blonde (possibly white) hair that is chin length and appears messy. She wears a red and black ear piece. She is shown to have a purple and pink themed book on her person and has sharp blue and purple wings in the form of tattoos on her back that can be activated with her Heavenly Body magic to grant her the ability of flight. Lily wears a black dress with red and white designs on it and a big pink gem at the center. Conneted to it are black chained pieces to attach to the jacket/cape worn below her shoulders, which also have white detailing and pink gems. Around her right arm is a deep red ribbon. Personality Lily Dianthe is often described as being a high spirited girl with a rather carefree and careless individual. She often jumps head first into any dangerous situation without consideration, and she does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await often for the potential challenge it would be. She often has trouble between seeing the difference between right and wrong, the guise of mortality has no meaning for her, nor do morals. This often results in her acting against orders, or established rules from people she deems as buzz killers. Despite this she is shown to be quite compassionate and easygoing and is more likely to play harmless tricks on people rather then causing trouble. She can be very prideful and confident in her strengths, but with that pride comes a very sour loser in the case of defeat, often retaliating nearly instantly with a strange return of power despite a recent defeat. Due to her strong will it is very hard to get her to do things she does not want to do herself, and if tricked into doing them she tends to react aggressively towards her surroundings. She can be very respectful and easy to get along with as long as she is in a good mood that is. When she is in a bad mode or just angry everyone around her is forced to experience the same pain she is feeling, in a way her maguilty sense going out of control affecting everyone around her with her unreasonable anger or mood. It is difficult to tell if she does this on purpose or if she genuinely loses control, either way once she regains her composure she will cancel the effect of maguilty sense. Aside from a distaste and hatred of defeat she does not fear or even hate anything, in fact she loves everything the world can muster and bring against her, as it all brings her joy and life is meant to be enjoyed. Lily also demonstrates a desire to learn interesting things, her curiousity generally is more noticable when it is focused towards individuals, like if she met someone that had an interesting appearance she would let her curiousity get the better of her and inquire further, this curiousity only seems present to those of the same gender as Lily and she shows no real interest in men, just because she is not fond of them. Synopsis History Lily Dianthe while having a generally unknown history there are a few instances in her past that has caused her to be noticed on a reputable stage. Lily most recently discovered an odd bandit camp in a mountain, inside it contained bandits, a hostage, and a jupiter cannon with a decal of a Purple Phoenix along the side of it. Naturally she fought with the bandits and freed the hostage taking care of the threat they posed. The hostage Jarret Sykes after having the magic restraints removed said that he would deal with the unconcious bandits and the jupiter cannon bearing the mark of the Purple Phoenix unfortunately little to her knowledge a division of rune knights that were called to deal with the bandits arrived to find only a mountain full of deceased bandits and no jupiter cannon. Equipment Heavens Wrath- Heavens Wrath is Lily's duel swords that she has with her in her Spatial Magic. One blade is enchanted with powerful flames that burn as bright as the stars, supposedly of course but it is remarked that the sword can burn at an incredible temperature. Her other blade is enchanted with a powerful ice type ability, comparable to the coldness of space freezing whatever it cuts with rare equals. These blades can also be combined at the bottom to create a double bladed sword combining the two effects of the blade to create a weapon that contained both the fury of the heavens, and its icy emptiness. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Lily has substantial capacity along with what can only be described as a near limitless pool of ethernano to call upon, its almost inhuman the capacity she possesses. She is also noted by rune knights that have scouted her to at least potentially be at guild ace level but this isn't entirely clear as of yet. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Lily is well known for her speed and mobility, catching her is noted to be extremely difficult both due to her heavenly wings that grant her the ability of flight, and a level of mobility not easily matched even with Reduced Earth. Even without her wings she is capable of traveling at incredible speeds similar to Reduced earth and capable of a form of afterimage, her speed is easily her strongest asset. Her strength while not remarkable is strong when combined with her speed. Her strikes have been known to break bones with the right force and while unremarkable she has stopped an armored vehicle with her hands with the aid of magic. Immense Endurance- Lily's endurance and defense are quite incredible assets all by themselves as well. She is known to be able to take quite a number of punches before going down. Her stamina too is hard to pinpoint an exact limit she just springs back up after a knockout and continues like it was just a mild inconvenience. While impressive it does not mean she is invincible and if she sustains too many injuries even with her immense will and stamina she would be hard pressed to get up. Enhanced Reflexes- Lily can be known to be quite quick on her feet when the time is right, even going far and beyond human limitations dodging sword strikes within mere seconds before they make contact, even going as far as dodging muiltiple attacks at the same time with a level of precision that could only be described as insane. Her flexibility is also quite impressive and due to her slim size she is capable of fitting almost everywhere. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Lily is quite dangerous in hand to hand combat, with her speed and strength she is very skilled at quick barrage combos capable of decking a guy in seconds. With her speed she darts around her opponent striking with immense force with jabs at key points where her opponents guard is down delivering brutal strikes to areas that are not protected. She is quite proficient of hit and run tactics and is very powerful with her strikes overall in hand to hand combat it is hard to beat her. Adept Weapon User- Lily is also adept at wielding weapons and has used them on occasion to speed up an opponents defeat. She is proficient in wielding katanas or short swords to go along with her quick speed and mobility. Hit and run tactics are her specialty and with her blades she will defeat those that underestimate her. She is also proficient at wielding a double bladed sword as well wielding it with increased proficiency allowing her to combat even skilled weapon users. Keen Intelligence- Lily possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She uses her intellect well to see how things function how they work, and how they could break if she ever so needed to destroy things. Her strategies are intricate and often have multiple layers to them and utilizing them can be very effective in concept. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated not for a second. Heavenly Body Magic- Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. *'Heavenly Strike'- Lily covers her hands in magic, or stellar energy as she calls it and using her immense speed she charges at her enemy unleashing a high powered punch boosted by the momentum she gained from her speed, causing the attack to practically send shockwaves through her opponents guard breaking past it in an instant. *'Meteor'- Lily's body is surrounded by magic, allowing her to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect her trajectory, it is near impossible to catch her. With her speed, Lily assaults her opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. In addition her tattoos on her back emerge into actual wings as she begins to use her magic increasing her already immense speed. *'Grand Chariot'- While in the air, the user places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of the user and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. The seals can also be drawn in the sky before being cast, bombarding an opponent with countless beams of light. *'Heaven's Blade'- Using her Heavenly Body Magic she condenses magic into a sword like form and utilizes it in combat. Multiple blades can be created allowing her to increase the chance the blades will connect with her target. They can also be detonated if needed to disorientate her opponent for further attacks. *'Orion Javelin'- Lily creates a spear of heavenly power and launches it at her opponent this can be done multiple times in rapid succession to overwhelm her opponents defenses. The javelin itself is said to hold the power of Orion and possesses great destructive power and explodes on contact with whatever it hits, while not as great of an explosion as Grand Chariot its destructive might is not to be underestimated. *'Comet Rush'- Lily creates a volley of tiny comets that are then launched at her opponent in rapid succession. Its speed and piercing power are what make it dangerous. It also emits a very bright light blinding opponents as the attack is launched giving it an element that makes it difficult to dodge. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema'- The user bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. The user then begins to slowly move their right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Lily prefers to use this as a sort of last ditch effort as one big attack to defeat her enemy or as a diversion to distract her opponent while she escapes. Spatial Magic- Spatial Magic is the ability to travel through gaps in space in order to reach a different destination. While Beliama requires a frame to jump through. By opening a frame or space, one is also able to see through it, like a window, allowing for someone to be spied on. She can also use her spatial magic to transport others or form portals that can redirect physical and magical attacks. But the user cannot close the frame while something is passing through it removing the ability to deal fatal attacks. The magic is capable of redirecting an entire swarm of arrows and send them back against the archers. *'Spatial Zone'-She opens up her spatial magic to manipulate 2 specific areas usually the area she and her opponent are in and an area free of people. She can utilize this in a variety of ways one of the ways she uses this is to redirect the flow of combat to work in her favor such as sending an opponents attack elsewhere entirely or sending her opponent back a few feet to get quick distance, this is a very free form spell that has no definite use or just 1 single method of using it, it can be very free and flexible in how it can be used which gives its advantage to her in some cases. *'Spatial Frames'- Lily summons up several frames to assist her in combat. The frames that summon offer her a form of redirect in terms of counter attacking, if an attack goes through one set of frames any of the other frames can chose to either launch the attack out or they can store it for later. It can even redirect attacks of her own if she shot at herself point blank with her revolver while the frame was in the middle of the gun and her head it will take the bullet and shoot it at her opponent. These frames can be however spell she chooses to be as long as it works she'll shrink it to as small as she needs them. They do possess the ability to decapitate limbs if they close over a persons limb, she only tried it once on a random thug she ran into, when she dispelled the frame while the thug's fist was inside the frame when the frame disappeared so too did the thug's link to his hand severing the mans hand from his arm. They are hard to counter for a couple of reasons one is that while they can have a frame showing its presence it is intangible along with the fact that a frame does not need to be presence for someone to pass through it. For example if someone tried to slash the frame with a sword or an attack it would pass through it causing no damage to the frame. They can also show something different then what the frame actually travels to like it could be showing a clear sunny day but once one passes through it, its revealed that its dark and stormy instead. There are a few ways to fight it though for example any sort of nullification spell can nullify the frames in its entirety, and if there is any sort of spell or item that absorbs ethernano from spells then it would dis-stabilize the gate creating a shockwave or explosion due to the sudden collapsing of frames, the further the destination away the greater the explosion. *'Accelerating Velocity Frame'- Lily alters the nature of one of her frames allowing whatever goes through it to reach max velocity instantly. This can have adverse effects on people going through it unprepared but it is guaranteed to boost the damage of whatever is being thrown through it. She has used it to repel enemy attacks whenever an opponent goes for a dropkick she puts the frame in front and as they travel through it they reach max velocity hitting anything else whether it be an inanimate or an actual person this can hurt them drastically if they aren't prepared. *'Spatial Blade'- Using her spatial magic Lily can create blades using the very space around her, creating blades out of thin air. These blades are colorless and give little to no inclination that they are there, only those with high reflexes can detect the slight distortion in space that the blades occupy before they move to attack. Maguilty Sense- Maguilty Sense can best be described as a rather peculiar Magic, as it allows the caster to manipulate the senses of their designated targets, but how the senses are manipulated depends on the manner which the Magic is cast. Regardless of aforementioned differences, the branches of Maguilty Sense based on a rather prominent principle, which just so happens to be the importance of emotion; the spells are most powerful whenever the Caster is overcome with strong conviction. These emotions can be both positive or negative, although negative emotions have a tendency to be more useful when utilizing the Magic for more offensive purposes. However, when the Magic is intended to be used for defensive purposes, either emotion will do, as the only requirement to use it on an intended target is that the caster possesses strong emotions towards said target. *Maguilty Sodom- It creates teal swords in the air. Lily is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on their opponents. The blades differentiate from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage a water mage's water body. However, the blades can still be knocked away or blocked, as seen when Juvia defended herself with forceful water spells. *'Maguilty Rays'- Lily materializes and sends forth long yellow blades towards the opponent. They swarm around the opponent and strike the opponent's sense of balance, making the opponent have trouble keeping their balance for a short duration. The rays can be repelled by a strong enough force. *'Sensory Link'- A spell that allows its user to link two different people's senses to themselves by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked to the caster's senses. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. Illusion Magic- A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range, as seen when Ivan Dreyar was able to trick the entirety of the Grand Magic Games audience into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus Dreyar, as well as hide him and the other Raven Tail Mages. *'Illusionary Deceit'- Lily using her illusion magic shows false objects or spells that are incoming towards her opponent. The objects themselves are not real and have no force behind them, for example a fireball being thrown at her opponent may look, sound, and even feel real but will not adversely affect her opponent one way or the other. These fake images, objects, or even people are purely there to get a reaction out of Lily's opponent or to momentarily distract them while she does her own attacks. *'Omit Illusion'- Where Lily's Illusionary Deceit adds fake objects, Lily's Omit Illusion removes real attacks or objects from sight. Lily generally uses this to hide her attacks so that her opponent doesn't have time to react to them fast enough. She generally removes them from sight, and from her opponents hearing. An opponent with good reflexes and heightened senses can sense the omitted moves as they approach. Trivia *Lily Dianthe's Appearance and pics are from Croire from Hyperdimensional Neptunia. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordswoman Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Gunfire